The Guard
by Thehauntedmirrors
Summary: He lent his face in close, nose brushing against my cheek as I held my breath. " Don't get comfortable with me human. " He whispered in my ear. His cold breath tickling my cheek and grip of iron on my hips, keeping me pressed into the wall. I shivered. " I might be your guard but it's not me that wants you alive, it's Aro and one day he'll get bored of you. Then you're dead."
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Avery is a human with an extremely dangerous gift. One day she has to fight for her life against Demetri and Felix who go out hunting and she ends up being brought to Aro who finds her useful and forces her to become apart of the guard. Demetri who hates her with every fiber of his being, is ordered to be her body guard making sure she stays alive until her change. Avery is forced to live by him and must be watched by under his cold gaze every second of the day. Will they kill each other? Read and find out.

A/N: This is my first attempt at making a vampire fanfiction.

Read and review.

Enjoy

Sssssssssssss

Introduction :

A pov:

I can remember back when I was young, no child wanted to come near me or speak to me. They would watch me with fearful eyes from across the other side of the park and talk quietly to one another, glancing back and forth between myself and themselves as they chattered away, probably about me. My red hair would hang around my pale, freakled face as I bowed my head low, my sneakers, digging into the dirt as I sway myself back and forth on the wooden swing in the large park.

When I was a teenager, my locker would often be ambushed with thick spray painted graffiti and toilet paper would be smeared all over my books. On the metal door would stand ' freak' written in a sloppy scrawl. I would stay after school for three hours , scrubbing my fingers till they ached to get my locker clean. I was avoided like the plague and treated like I was some sort of exotic animal that could lash out at any moment. I sometimes ruefully remember Edryd and Laurain Black , who took cruel pleasure in publicly humiliating me every single day. I only had one friend, Mae, who had strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes, tall and slim figure. Pretty she was, almost popular too but as soon as she made friends with me, she slowly started to receive the same treatment as I did.

She didn't let it bother her though, reckoning that she would rather have one true friend then a million false ones. Her smiles would always be encouraging when we discussed the matter, her tan hand would cup my cold pale one. We still had contact with each other after school until she died in an unknown accident. After Mae's death I moved to Louisianna and got my degree in Veterinary. I met a wonderful man named Tristan , who I met at the hospital when I broke my left wrist as I fell down the stairs at work. He was my doctor. Tristan was handome, with dark curly hair and bright green eyes. We would have long intellectual conversations on my balcony , under the stars, with a cup of steaming coffee.

I was a bit skeptical at first abut dating a man who was five years older then me, myself being only 21 years of age and him 26. Also the fact about me having having no dating experience whatsoever but he successfuly charmed me off my feet and I couldn't refuse. We dated for a year before he suddenly started to become abusive. It first begun verbally until it grew into something more dangerous. He started to hit me and push me around. He was possessive and would loose it if I spoke to another man, even if he was a client. I was called a whore countless times and was one day beaten so badly I went to hospital for a week. But one day I had enough, using my gift to trap him inside the room, I escaped with my belongings and caught a taxi to the airport. I booked a ticket to Italy where I knew he would never come looking for me and I have been living here for a week.

I left my life behind in Lousisianna along with Tristan and I haven't looked back since.

Ssss

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

The Guard chapter two

A/N: This is posted on Wattpad as well

Enjoy

SssS

Introduction part two

A pov:

I slammed my palms on the cool wood of my desk, my paper work went flying everywhere, sprawling all over the tiles of my office floor. One of my hands flew up to my head and griped the side of my hair. My face scrunched up in anger. We had lost another patient. My eyes burned with the tears I refused to shed as I sat back in my chair, taking deep breaths to calm myself. My throat was tight and I struggled to breath. I could of done more, I should of done more!

A soft tap was heard on my door and I stood up, wiping the tears that stained my cheeks with on the sleeve on my doctor's coat and straightend myself up. '' Come in.'' I said in a raspy voice and in stepped my Co worker Maria. The dark strands of curls from her work bun fell into her eyes, she stood in the doorway for a second. " You okay?" She asked in her thick Italian accent and I nodded, trying to convince myself that I truly was okay even if it didn't feel like it. After a few seconds she spoke " He was an old dog, he was going to die anyway. " She tried to reassure but I averted my eyes away from her beautiful dark orbs. " I know. It would still of been nice if he could still live. Everything has the right to live. That's why I am what I am, to give every animal a chance. " I said. She gazed at me with sad eyes and walked to my table.

" How's the owner?" I questioned and she sighed, brushing the loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "Upset naturally, she had her dog since she was in high school. " She said and I nodded. " Grace said that the owner dropped this off a few minutes ago." She handed me a silver collar that belonged to their dog Max. The cool metal made contact with my cool skin as she dropped it into my hand. I shivered. "She wanted you to have that as a thanks for trying. " My eyes burned again and my throat was crawling with a burning pain. "Thank you. " I managed to choke out. Maria gave me a small smile and exited my office, leaving me alone again.

SsSs

The engine of my Lexus roared to life as I backed out of the parking. The silver collar of Max rested on the passenger seat. I would spare it a glance every now and again. My grip tightened on the steering weel. If I was the owner I would be extremely angry and would demand answers but I wasn't and I knew what it felt to be hopeless. You can't save them all. I felt another chill so I turned up the heat. After a few minutes the air was nice and warm and my shivering ceased.

I never really had a lot going on in my life. After Tristan, I decided to shut myself off from the world especially away from men. Every time a man would come near me or simply walk past me in the grocery store , my skin would crawl and I would flinch as if I was going to be struck and they would always look at me oddly before being on their way.

The driveway to my house was visible and I pressed the button for the gate. It opened and so did the garage. I pulled in and safely parked my car in the large garage. I climbed out and walked to the back of my car, placing my foot under the boot, it opened and I grabbed my bags. I shut it closed and walked through the door that led to my house, pressing the button over my shoulder and it shut the garage door. I then walled through the living room to the kitchen and placed the bags on the table. After doing so, I shrugged off my coat and hung it up on the coat hanger.

I then made my way back into the kitchen, my hand rubbing the back of my neck as I opened my fridge. I took out some tamato, cucumber, feta cheese and lettuce with some olives and salad dressing. I made myself a quick salad and grabbed a red fruits iced tea. "Tori!"I cried as I came walking up the stairs and my American Pink Nose pitbul came out of no where, she jumped at my legs. " Hey girl. " I smiled and bent down low. I kissed her on the head and walked to my room. Tori followed me and jumped on the bed as I sat down. " Do you want a treat?" I asked and opened the drawer of my bedside table.

I pulled out a box of dog treats and opened them. I threw some out on the bed for her. When she started eating, I turned to my salad and also started to devour my supper. Once I had finished, I placed my empty bowl on my bedside stand and opened my bottle of iced tea to wash down the food I just ate. After I drained the last drops of the bottle I crushed it and chucked it into a trash can beside my bed. Tori was still munching on her treats. I smiled and picked up my empty bowl, making my way out the room and back to the kitchen.

I placed the bowl and the other dishes in the dishwasher and pressed the button. The machine started up. I dried my hands on a kitchen towel and walked back up stairs. I made my way to my bathroom to wash the day's dirt off.

Ssss

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

The Guard chapter three

A/N: Thank you for all the support

Enjoy

SsSs

A pov:

I lay awake on my soft bed, playing a game that my assistant had sent me a few days ago on my phone. I couldn't sleep at all because I couldn't seem to get Max out of my head. He was a Golden Retriever, the most beautiful one I had ever seen, he looked perfectly healthy to me when I first saw him. He was also friendly so I had no complications during the check up but it had all went downhill from there when I had took a blood sample and checked it under the microscope.

I shut my phone off and groaned, burring my face in one of my plush pillows, trying hopelessly to get some rest. My eyes glided to my alarm clock that had rested peacefully on my bed side stand. It read 5:30, I had to be at work in four hours. I mentally groaned for the first time in four years of working as a vet, at the thought of having to go work. I huffed and pulled the covers off me. As my feet touched the soft material of my plush rug, I scratched the back of my neck and walked over to over to my bathroom.

I didn't get far before tripping over something and I went tumbling into my open walk in closet, landing on my hanging t-shirts. I growled and got up and had to hang all seven shirts that had fallen, back up on its hangers. I walked out to search for what had made me fall and I saw that it was Tori. She lay on her back meters away from my closet, appearing dead but I knew better. She always used to sleep that way, even when she was a pup. I shook my head as my irritation ebbed away and gently smiled at her sleeping form before walking into my bathroom.

I splashed some cold water on my face and looked up at my reflection. I sighed and averted my eyes as I padded back into my room. I went up to my bed and picked up my phone and decided to call Grace. I dialed her number and waited patiently before she picked up. I knew Grace wold be awake by now because she always gets up early in habit. She picked up and greeted in Italian. Although I could understand Italian, it was poor when spoken so I would always reply in English.

" Hey Grace. It's Avery." I said. " Oh. Hi Avery. How are you?" She asked and she spoke in English this time, her accent thick. I was silent as I couldn't think of a reply. How was I truly? Grace spoke again. " Are you okay? "And I sighed , running a tired hand over my face before sitting on the edge of my bed. " I guess. It just feels that it's getting too much for me to handle." I added and felt my eyes burn with tears of frastration.

" What?What's getting to much? Work?" She questioned and I frowned " No, not quite. It's life in general."I said and I lay back on my bed dramatically. " Then why don't you take a few days off, just to clear your head. You need to relax. And who knows, maybe when you get back, things or life as you say , will be a lot lighter. " Grace suggested and I bit my lip nervously as I ran her words through my head. " Do you think I really should? What if it gets busy there and you guys are short of staff? What if-" She cut me off." Then we'll deal with it as we always do. Stop stressing about it Avery, we'll be fine. You need a break for once in your life." She assured.

I blew a strand of red hair that tickled my nose out of my face. " Okay, I think you're right. Maybe I should take a break and relax for a while. " I answered and I could visualise Grace grinning like a fat cat over the phone. " Great! Now let's see..." She mumbled as I heard her type something on her work's computer she had at home."Okay." She said after some time. " I loaded that you will be taking a week off into th-" I cut her off with yelling. " A WEEK? No way." I cried and I heard her laugh. " Come on Ave, don't be so uptight about this. You need to relax and you can't fully do that if you only take a day or two off." She said and I growled at her. " I said a couple of days. Not a week. " Grace just chuckled in response. " I can't change it now." She said in a smug voice.

" When I see you again, I am going to-" I began but she cut cut me off this time. " Thank me." She finished my sentance before adding. " Come on, you need this time to rest more than anything." I ran a hand through my hair. She was right, I did need this week. " Fine." I replied in defeat. " Good. Now I loaded that you will be swapping out with someone so that that it doesn't take any of your leave days. " Grace said and I groaned. " Who? Please don't tell me I am swapping with Isabelle. Please Grace! " I started to fake cry.

"No you're not. I 'm not that cruel to swap you out with that woman. What for you take me for? I swapped you out with Maria." She said and I sighed in relief. " That's liveable. " I mumbled before adding a thank you. " No problem. " She replied and my eyes widened a fraction. " Oh before you go. Tell me where is the best place to go that's still in Italy?" I asked and she was silent for a few moments. " Volrerra. Volrerra is the main city of Italy which has the most tourist attraction in the entire world due to its large and old mysterious buildings and more so, its ancient castle that has been build thousands of years ago and still stands to this day. The castle is located in the heart of the city. " She finished.

I raised a brow. " You read that off the internet, didn't you?" I asked in an amused tone and she huffed. " So what if I did? You asked for the best place in Italy and I told you. " She said in a matter -of-fact voice. I rolled my eyes, typical Grace. " Volterra you say? How come this is the first time I am hearing of it? " I asked tentativly. " Because not many of us discuss it. We stay clear clear of that place." She replied, something in her voice unsettled me but my curiosity won and I pushed for more answers. " Why?" I got off my bed and paced around the room, awaiting her answer.

" Why Grace?" I pressed and she sighed. " It doesn't matter why. Trust me and just stay away." And with that she put down the phone before I could interogate her further for answers. I sighed, if Grace said that Volterra is the best place to go then I will go to it. It's just another city like many others. What's the harm of a little adventure? I threw my phone down on my bed and walked out of my room to get something that would settle my stomach's hungry growls. As soon as I had something to eat, I returned to the comfort of my room and sat myself before my laptop at my desk. I opened up Google and searched 'Volterra '

As soon as it came up I went to pictures and opened one up. It was a sky photo of the city. I shook my head before opening up another, this one was a better view as it displayed an entire street. This place was beautiful. After gazing at more pictures I returned to the search engine and typed in ' Volterra's Castle.' When it displayed I read the information they had underneath a picture of the Castle that Google had provided.

Once I was done I went to pictures to see more of the castle. Once displayed I scrolled down the page and frowned. Why were there pictures of only the outside? I shrugged to myself and clicked for the next page. As soon as it came up, it was all the same as the previous, only pictures of the outside and so were the other pages. Yawning, I returned to the serch engine , too tired to linger on that thought. I went to the map and opened it up. I saw that Volterra wasn't too far from where I was currently living, maybe a six hour drive at the most. I smiled, how convenient. I printed out the map and placed it on my desk.

After taking my empty bowl that once contained cereal back to the kitchen, I decided that I needed some rest before I could do anything or go anywhere.

SsSs

I turned up the heat of my Lexus as I backed out of the garage. It was still early so it was dark outside. I pressed the button for the garage to close before picking up another remote looking like device and hitting the red button on it. I heard the familiar 'beep' and I knew that the alarm system had just activated in my house. I heard a happy bark and I looked over my shoulder, Tori was on the backseat with her tail wagging wildly. She was excited to get out of the house for a change. I smiled as I petted her head. " Ready to go girl?"I asked and I recieved a happy bark in response.

I backed out of the driveway and the gate closed automatically behind us. I took a deep breath before driving down the street. As I drove, I placed the map somewhere I could see it best whilst driving. I did have a GPS but I preferred a map because deep inside I was just an old school type of gal and besides, a GPS annoyed the living daylights out of me and would be receiving a one way ticket out the car window!

We stooped two hours later outside a local pit stop to get more gas and something to eat. I opened up the backseat door for Tori to run and stretch her legs and do her dog business. After I myself too had visited the loo, I walked to the store with Tori at my side. I never put her on a leash because she was an obidient dog and would never attack a person or another animal unless they truly posed a threat.

After I had all the things I needed and had payed for them, I made my way back to the car. After placing the things in passenger seat, I opened up the backseat door for Tori to climb in. I ramaged around in the packets and got our food out. After giving Tori her share with something nice and cold to drink, I turned to my food and ate. Once we were full, I started the car and we drove off again in the direction of Volterra.

SsSs

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

The Guard chapter four :

A /N: Thank you for the reviews and followers. It's much appreciated.

enjoy

SsSs

A pov :

I sighed out loud and placed my forehead against the steering wheel. We had finaly made it and we're parked outside the hotel I had Googled earlier. Tori was barking happily and her tail was wagging feircely. I gave a smile and opened up my door and got out. It was around six in the afternoon and the once pale blue sky was darkening.

I let Tori out the car and walked into the hotel. After checking in, I went in the elevator up to my room , accompanied by the gentleman that offered to help me carry my bags. Once I found my room, I politely thanked the man and opened my door with the key that was provided by the receptionist.

Tori bolted inside first, smelling and exploring our room with much excitement. A small smile made it's way into my lips as I too looked around. The room was fairly large and the walls were painted in a light grey. There was a large bed with dark grey and black sheets and a build in kennel that was very comfortable looking , for Tori to sleep in though I knew she would prefer to sleep alongside me on the bed.

I placed the bags on the bed before walking to the kitchen. It was also large and was beatufuly decorated. It had two large ovens and a built in table top gas stove. The Italian dècore in the room was amazing.

After that I decided to go look at the bathroom and I was stunned by what I saw as I walked in. The bathroom had a complete different atmosphere. The walls were painted a deep shade of midnight blue and I noticed that the bath and shower were outside.

Luckily, to my relief I saw that there were very high walls built around them so no one would see anything anyways. I decided that my body needed some cleaning up so I walked back to the room and got out my towel and vanity bag with some comfortable clothing which consisted out of a loose T -shirt and a baggy pair of sweatpants.

After setting the water to my shower the right temprature I stripped my clothing and climbed in. As I showered I looked up at the stary night. Wow, it truely was a sight to see. After washing off the soap I had lathered my body with. I closed the taps and the water ceased. I took a hold of my fluffy towel and stepped out.

I heard Tori bark at the door. She was probably hungry so I hurried up as I got dressed and went out to get her and myself some food. I called room service and waited patiently for them to bring my dinner.

After they showed up, I accepted the food with a smile and dished up for me and Tori. I placed her share into her bowl and I took my share and sat on the sofa and watched tv.

SsSs

I felt something wet and stickly go into my ear. I cringed and turned away. " Tori!" I groaned and got another lick but this time in the face. I tried to push her away but she was too strong and kept her attack up. I finally sat up. " Okay, Okay. I'm up. " I said and pushed her off me. I got off the bed and stretched. Today was the day I was going out.

I got myself and Tori something to eat and drink before hitting the shower. After that, I put on some clothing and walked out deciding to clean up a bit. The place wasn't dirty, I just pulled my bedding straight and did the few dishes there were in the sink. I looked for the boom to sweep up but there wasn't one.

I called room service to bring me one. I guessed the didn't equip the rooms with any cleaning materials because they had people who already cleant the room for the guests. I didn't like the idea of someone else cleaning my mess so I did it myself.

A knock on the door was heard and I opened it. It revealed a tall and handsome young man that appeared around my age. The man had tan skin and wore hotel staff clothing . He had thick curly dark hair and dark eyes. He looked down at me with a friendly face as he handed me the broom and spoke something to me in Italian and I replied in English.

He gave me a confused look and I sighed and spoke back to him in my broken and poor Italian. He gave me a look of amusement before smiling and laughing lightly. I felt my face burn up as I firmly held the broom he once gave me, fighting off the urge to smack him with it. He gave me a wave as he walked down the corridoor and I swore I saw him give me a wink.

I slammed the door in furry and started on the floors. So what if my Italian wasn't perfect? I think that most Italians here are also not "perfect English speakers." Learning another language isn't that hard but the talking is always horrible in my case.

After I had cleaned the house or well more like " straightened it out" I went and put some food and water down for Tori and grabbed my car keys. I gave her a simple pet on the back and kiss on the head before opening the door and leaving. I locked her inside.

I started down the corridor and went for the elevator. I pressed the button for the last floor and the doors flew open with a loud 'ding' I got in and the doors shut and I plummeted down. I tapped my foot to the music that played in the elevator before walking out as the doors opened.

The receptionist greeted me friendly and I smiled at him and inclined my head as I made my way to the door. The doorman opened the door for me and I stepped out, breathing in the fresh air with a small and simple smile. Volttera was truly beautiful. I walked down the street to my car to begin my one day adventure.

SsSs

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

The Guard chapter five

A/N: Thank you for all the support.

Enjoy

SsSs

A pov:

I sat in a local coffee shop that was nearby the place I considered home for the time being. I looked over my shoulder at all the bags that lay next to me with a sigh. Why didn't I just put them in the car before I came here? Shrugging at myself , I could never understand my brain. A short and slender blonde female approached me. Oh yeah, she was my waitress, her name was… Linda! Oh yes now I remember as I stared at her nametag she wore proudly on her chest. She gave me a dazzling smile and I grinned back. She asked me if I wanted anything else and as she was listing a few suggestions what was good to order next, I was silently thanking the gods that she was American so I don't have to violate her with my poor Italian as I have been doing to people the entire day.

I looked outside and saw the once pale blue sky was growing dark and I knew that it was time to retire home. Tori was probably going nuts without me. I thanked the waitress for her wonderful service and drained the last drops of my coffee before paying the bill being sure to give her the extra large tip she deserves. Her green eyes widened as she clutched the money I gave her to her chest in disbelief. " Thank you miss." She said and I nodded with a small smile. " You're more then welcome. When I come here again, I want you as my waiter. See you tomorrow kid. " I said and waved in salute as she walked off with a smile on her face. Hey, I knew how hard it was to be an university student and having to get a job to support yourself as well as pay for your classes.

I gathered my bags and walked toward the door that the doorman opened up for me. He said a greeting to me and I smiled at him , not even attempting to talk back figuring I have had enough embarrassment for the day. I walked down the street to my car. I shivered and pulled my coat closer to myself.

People were still out, walking but there weren't many. I finally reached my car and placed my foot under the boot, it automatically popped open and I placed my bags into it before shutting it once more. I looked down the street and decided to go for a little walk before it goes completely dark so I started down the tiny hill like road.

Volterra was a beautiful place but it's beauty really came out at night. I looked at all the city lights that started to flicker on. Soon the people walking on the streets became less and it grew dark as the stars started to peep out from the clouds.

I decided that I had wondered the streets enough for the day and that it was time to return, as I turned on my heel a piercing scream sounded. I snapped my head back and looked frantically down the road. I stood for a few moments, staring down the dark street. Once again the scream emerged and I started to run down the street to aid the person even though my entire body screamed for me to go back.

" I'm coming! "I yelled as I followed the voice that only gave cries of agony. I came to an empty and unused tunnel. There was no light burning so it was pitch black, I strained my eyes to see inside. " Hello? " I asked as I started to step inside the tunnel. Each step careful. " Where are you? " I cried in a desperate voice as I tried to see in the poor light.

There was no one here at all. Feeling a chill run up my spine. I turned around and started to make my way back to the entrance before I felt hands grab my shoulders and roughly pull me backwards. I nearly stumbled at the force and fell over.

It was a trap! The oldest one in the book and I fell for it! I mentally face palmed myself. "Look what we have here. " I heard a cold voice purred. Icy lips was placed next to my ear. I shivered as the man ran his equally cold nose over my neck and buried his nose in my hair. Taking in a deep breath. " You smell good." He stated as he kept jerking me backwards.

"Let go of me. " I said in a strangled voice and he pushed me forward away from him so hard that I went crashing into a nearby wall. I groaned as my body hit the cold and hard ground. I barely managed to sit up as I lent against the wall for support, knowing that one if my ribs have been cracked or broken.

Placing my fingers to my head I pulled them back and felt a sticky and wet substance on my finger tips. Blood. My breathing picked up as I looked back in front of me. The man what once held me was in front of me. " You humans are so fragile. You are easier to snap in half than a twig. " He sneered and bent down. He grabbed my hand in a crushing grip as he placed his mouth over my fingers and started to suck them. He moaned softly at the taste and pulled my hand more closer to him, increasing the pressure in his hold and lifting me half off the ground. I winced. I was not going to resort to my gift… not yet anyway. I haven't needed to do that for a entire year and a half. Okay, so I had a blood sucking crazy man that was probably going to end up killing me…

I felt sharp teeth threaten to dig into my skin but he pulled back. "Ah , Demetri. When will you learn that you have to be a gentleman when it comes to female prey? " A strong but smooth voice sounded from the darkness. Demetri let me go with a shove. I fell back to the wall.

" This is my prey Felix. Don't tell me how to hunt! " Demetri growled. The man named Felix gave a dark chuckle and stepped forward. I could make out that he was tall, taller the Demetri but that was about all I could see in the darkness. " Oh Demetri, you have a lot to learn about woman. " Felix said as he clapped him on the back. Demetri growled in annoyance as he shoved Felix's large hand off his shoulder. " Whatever" He hissed before continuing. " Hurry up and eat but leave some for me. " He said and turned his body to the side in boredom.

Felix grinned as he approached me. " Thanks Demetri, this is the first time that you are actually willing to share. " He broke off before looking at me. "Here I come Kitty. Get ready. "He purred as he walked forward in slow steps. "No. " I said in a firm voice. " Don't come close to me. I don't want to hurt you. " I stated. That seemed to stop him in his tracks. He stood still for a moment before bursting out in laughter. " You hear that Demetri? She thinks she can hurt me. " He smirked and Demetri just grumbled in response about Felix having to get on with it because he was also hungry. Felix only chuckled and kept advancing on me.

Having no choice, I gravely lifted my arm and a large amount of air escaped the palm of my hand. It blew him backwards so hard he went tumbling a few feet. Not even giving them time to register what just happened I got to my feet and raised a tornado in front of them. That seemed to keep them at bay as I ran down the tunnel in search of a way out.

SsSs

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The Guard chapter four :

A/N: Thank you for all the support.

enjoy

SsSs

A pov:

My mind was a blur and I could barely register where I was going , all I knew was that I needed to get out. My heart was beating so fast that I was sure that it was going to explode in my chest. I risked a look behind me but I couldn't see anything anyway due to the poor lighting. Once my head had snapped back I saw that the two males that I had once left behind were standing in front of me. Demetri appeared annoyed by his posture.

I fell backwards in fright. " A human with a gift? Impossible." Demetri growled as he advanced on me. I shuffled back in fear, cutting my hand on a nearby piece of glass. A low and deep growl was heard and I was sure I saw Demetri ready to pounce on me. " We can't kill her. We have to bring her to Aro first" Felix said as he held him back by the arm.

Demetri gave a strangled growl as if he was in pain and ripped his arm free from Felix, brushing off invisible dirt with a snarl. He looked back at me and started approaching me again. Before he could come near to me, I shot a gust of wind underneath him and levitated him off the ground and sent him crashing into a nearby wall.

I then raised a blade of ice in front of Felix's stunned face before shuffling to my feet and running once again down the tunnel. I didn't want to use my ice ability because I didn't want to complicate the situation more then it was but I had no choice. My life could be at stake here!

I didn't come far before slamming hard into something ice cold. Before I could even look up I was grabbed by the throat and roughly shoved into a wall. The fingers that held me by the skimmed the skin of my pulse and I held my eyes shut tightly, trying not to gasp too much for air.

A nose was pressed into my neck and I shuderdd as it trailed down to the base of my neck. The aggressor took in a deep breath " Where do you think you were going? " A cold voice growled and I opened my once shut eyes to stare at the person pressing me so painfully into the wall that pieces of rock dug into the skin of my back.

I saw that it was Demetri that held me. From this close proximity I could actually see his face. He had spiky blond hair that curled at his nape and pale smooth marble looking like skin, a long and thin nose with pale pink lips but what scared me most was the hateful look in his cruel Ruby red eyes as he stared me down as if I were a piece of meat. He was handsome , no doubt. But anger sparked in me as I saw him glower down at me with his intimidating height. He treated woman like dirt and I hated that. I had that enough with Tristan.

Lifting a knee, I tried to kick him in the 'music' but he placed one of his hand between my thighs as if he read my mind and with lighting speed, pushed them apart. I gasped appalled. " Get your hands off me. " I growled lowly. He scowled at me in disgust. " Do you honestly think that I would touch you willingly? I am doing this to keep your pethetic body from assaulting a certain place on mine. " He hissed in my face, his cool breath was ice.

I raised my wrist to try and blow him off me but he caught on and grabbed it painfuly with his free hand along with my other freed one. I grunted and he pulled me forward only to slam me back into the wall in warning. " Try that shit again and I will kill you." He whispered dangerously low. " You think you are special because of that little trick, but I can and I will kill you nonetheless. You may be something to consider for now but as soon as I throw you in front of Aro I am most certain he will deam you unuseful and I'll be the one that will be draining every ounce of your sweet blood." He ran his nose over my pulse. I swallowed thickly.

It was hard not to growl at him with an almost closed off airway. " Come on Demetri. Let the human go, you don't want to crush her fragile little throat now do you? What fun is that? " Felix grunted as he came up behind Demetri. Demetri snarled at me one last time before releasing me. I fell to my knees and gasped for air. Demetri crossed his arms in annoyance and swiped a bang of blonde hair that fell into his eyes with a finger.

" Get her Felix." He ordered. " We have to hunt on our way home. " He said and turned on his heel and made his way to the entrance of the tunnel. Felix just shook his head and stared at me. " Don't mind him. He 's always a dick, trust me. He just has no experience with woman. "He purred the last line. I shuffeled away from him . " What do you want? " I demanded but he scooped down and lifted me easily off the floor like I weighed nothing and I was not a feather! I squeeled in surprise as he flung me carelessly over his shoulder like an animal he just killed.

All fear forgotten I slammed the palms of my hands on his back. " Hey! Put me down now before I kick your ass! Unhand me fithly monkey! " I screamed but he chuckled and brought his hand down hard on my ass. I bit my lip to still the hiss off pain and appalled shock. I started to thrash and scream like a five year old, hitting. kicking and even biting. " Okay kitten. I get you're upset but put the claws away. " He droned.

"Who do yo thin-" I was cut off as I felt pressure to my neck and the world twirled dangerously for a second before I fell into darkness.

SsSs

Thanks for reading. Reviews are my fuel. I will try to update soon.


End file.
